


The Open Folder

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Pietro /reader Where the reader is a trained assassin to kill the avengers but can’t do because she falls in love with Pietro and in the end she dies and Pietro can’t function without her …….. (Maybe she can come if you think of a way)





	The Open Folder

This mission was a complete failure since the day she stepped her foot inside of the avengers' little hideout. The moment she had tripped, and fallen into a pair of muscular arm, and had looked up into those stunning blue eyes. She knew she was going to fail this mission. She knew it was going to be her last. But she didn’t know that with it being her last meant to include her last breath as well. 

~ 

The date had been set before she came here, to release the gas while the avengers were gathered together for their monthly meeting. So when the day came, and they all had gathered around the table, everybody ready with their mission reports and statuses, Y/n was the only one who sat there without any real files, just some falls ones, that were ready to blow up as soon as she opened the folder and release a heavy gas that would kill everyone in the room without a gas mask in some few seconds. 

Pietro had his hand teasingly on her thigh, his hand travelling higher and higher up as Tony spoke about Hydra’s movement this last month. And even with his detailed report, he missed the biggest one. The undercover agent sent to assassinate the avengers, sitting silently together with them at this moment. Pietro noticed the change in Y/n, seeing her eyes darting around the room nervously. 

«You okay?» Pietro whispered in her ear, careful not do interrupt Tony’s report. He had done so once before, and it hadn’t been pretty. 

She nodded, giving him a shy smile, before returning her attention to Tony, her fingers nervously tapping on the folder in front of her. 

How could she do this? To the avengers? They were far from bad, and Pietro… Her love. How could she assassinate them all just like that?

She knew she was specially trained for this mission, but even with all that training nothing had prepared her for all of this. The secure feeling of belonging, of being cared for, of being loved. How could she just blow all of that up? Literally. 

When there was about a minute left till she was supposed to release the gas, she got up from her chair, folder in hand, excusing herself from the others quickly, before racing out the door. The others looked after her with curiosity. Y/n was never the one to run out like that, she was always so controlled. Pietro was the first to get up, running after her, but even though he was running, he couldn’t get to the room she went into in time, as a loud bang was heard through the building, gas seeping out from under the door in non-harmful doses. 

Her body was found limp on the floor, folder in hand, the sound of her heart slowly fading. 

~ 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The annoying sound echoed through her ears constantly, as it had been doing for days now. It wouldn’t stop. She knew what it was, she knew where she was. She knew who was holding her hand so tightly day in and day out. She just never found the strength to respond. To open her eyes again. She just hoped that Pietro who was holding her hand to tightly, would let go one day, and return to the world without her.


End file.
